Peter Pan II
by UrSweetPea22
Summary: sequel to my fic Peter Pan- setting is 5 yrs. later. something happens to Jason and Micheal which causes someone(no, not Peter) to bring Stephanie back to Neverland
1. Prelude

Adventures Never End. They Only Begin...Again.  
  
Peter Pan II 


	2. Home Again

*Authors Note: So, im sure most of you read my first story and been waiting for the sequel. Well, Da-Daaa!!, here it is! ( . Everything I said in my 1st "Authors Notes" in my 1st story still apply. Hook is one of my favorite movies, so when I think of live action Peter Pan, my mind goes to Hook. But yes, I have read the great James M. Barrie novel. This sequel is MUCH MORE 'Hook' related, I guess its basically a re-make? The script might be similar too, I'll try not to copy much. Not really though. You'll see what im talking about! I advise you to read the first story if you haven't yet to get the full jist of whats going on. Enjoy! And please review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Peter pan, the movie "hook" and all that good stuff, too bad though eh?  
  
It's been 5 years, since that wonderful adventure. Its been 5 years, since going to Neverland and encountering Captain Hook. It's been 5 years, since they even saw or heard from Peter Pan again.  
Sometimes they even thought it might have just been a dream. But in there hearts, they knew it was real. They new they were really there and that it all exsists. Stephanie, Jason, and Micheal. They all knew. They never forgot it, but it was something that did happen in the past. They've all moved on and grown in those 5 years though.  
Little Micheal isn't so little anymore. He is now 12 years oldand a 6th grader.he is 4'8 The same age Jason was on there adventure. As he grew older, the annoyingness had somewhat escaped him. But now, he's caught on to sarcasism. Being the sarcastic one now. He's gotten taller and bleached the tips of his already dirty blond spikey style hair. He's just the laid back cool guy now.  
Jason is now 16, a Junior in high school. He has grown up to be quite a hottie in school. No longer the school nerd. Even though he still loves to read and is still smart. Not to mention his secret love still for Harry Potter. He is about 5'6 /5'7 now. He's even lost the glasses for contacts. That one year when he came back to school looking like "male hottie of the year" Amy caught on and the two went out for 6 ½ months. But, that relationship ended when Jason spended to much time on his looks then her.  
Stephanie is now 17 years old. A senior in High school. Stephanie is 5'4 now, even though the oldest. She has grown up a lot, physically and mentally. She is more mature. Her and amy are still friends, not best friends though. She always wonders whats going on in Neverland and if Peter ever forgot about them. Probably not she always thinks to himself. He seemed pretty sad when we left. She felt it deep down in his heart. It was like he was miserable. She still wonders though.  
  
"Come on honey" Mr. Darrin said as he helps his wife out of the passenger seat of the taxi. A very pregnant Mrs. Darrin. Jason and Micheal come out of the back seat.  
  
"OH come on!" Micheal yells as it is about 95 degrees in London at this time. Very abnormal. Stephanie comes out with her sleeves rolled up and wincing at the sun.  
  
"It's better then home Mike" She says "Yeah But, I didn't pack many "summery" clothes Steph" Jason comments  
  
"It shouldn't be like this for long, I hope" Mrs. Darrin said as the family gathered near the taxi trunk waiting.  
  
"Well there they are" Liza stared at the dorrway.  
  
They were in London again. They haven't been there in 5 years. Since, well, you know.  
  
"Hello everybody!" Liza said as she walked down the steps  
  
"Hi kids!!" She gives them all hugs"  
  
"George" she greets him with a hug and kiss on cheek.  
  
"and you, having another baby"  
  
"haha Yes, can you belive it, I can't belive im doing this again" Mrs. Darrin jokes  
  
"Come on in, come on in!!!" She helps Mr. Darrin with luggage as everyone walks up the steps to the house with Jason staying behind looking at something. Micheal goes over and pushes him up the steps out of his gaze until he notices the hot girl he was staring at. Stephanie comes and pushes Jason out of his gaze and up the steps. She just roles her eyes.  
She stands there but takes in the realization of where she is. Great memories. She comes back to reality and is the last one to enter the house as everyone is in commotion with greetings.  
  
So, only first chapter but what do you think??? Review!! ( 


	3. Welcome

( everyone gathered in the hallway greeting eachother and placing luggages down)  
  
Liza: Oh my God, I can't believe all of you are here! Granny  
  
Agatha will be right down.  
  
Mrs. Darrin: How is she Liza?  
  
Liza: Shes doing very well, really. Little Micheal..  
  
Micheal: Little Mike isn't so little anymore (smirks)  
  
Liza: haha, I can see that! Jason, wow. You've grown up so handsome your taller then me! and Steph, wow what a beauty! (gives hug to both Jason and Stephanie at same time)  
  
( Granny Agatha is walking down the stairs with a cane)  
  
Granny Agatha: Hello my dear child(kisses and hugs Mrs. Darrin) my children(does the same to the kids..uh. 'teens')  
  
Liza: Well kids just get settled in.  
  
(as Liza was saying this, Stephanie sneaked away and went up the steps already.)  
  
A/N: OMG!! Sooooooooooooooooo sorry for lack of updates! I been so caught up in work, school, I also had surgery jus soo many things!!! 


End file.
